


And faith mingles with love

by RukiaSR



Series: And we fall in love, anytime, anyplace. [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, i guess, in a way? lol, just some soft nbin, scent based soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: --VIXXMAS 2018Roses. Equally beautiful and endangered in a world where whoever whose soul is tied to their fragrance becomes cursed, scattered among the world without the ability to find their half. Hongbin knows, yet he wasn't aware of how maddening their scent was.





	And faith mingles with love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: chabin, hongbin likes the way hakyeon smells

There is nothing else in this world Hongbin can define as more right and picture perfect than this very moment he wishes could stay frozen for a lifetime, an undeniably correct instance in time that he couldn't have been able to avoid falling into no matter how many steps away he would have taken on the day they crossed paths. A fated day, he really loves calling it that despite everything and one he wouldn’t change for anything in the world. The soft hue of dawn is caressing both of them as they are lying down on Hongbin’s bed welcoming morning in a loving embrace after another night full of endless conversations. Hongbin nuzzles the side of Hakyeon's neck, soft light touch of his nose against his precious honey like skin elicits a giggle from the man entrapped in between Hongbin’s arms, closely enveloped in his warmth as their hearts beat in perfect unison unrivalled by anything else.  
  
The fragrance of roses engulfs Hongbin, swirling around him and captivating him all the more as he inhales it while leaving himself fall more into its spellbinding power, it is tranquil and lovely and intoxicatingly enthralling--it is perfect. The truth is that it isn’t his match, Hongbin is aware of the fact as he tries to push it to the depths of his mind and if he is entirely honest, he couldn't care less when it feels as right as the first time he laid eyes on Hakyeon at that shopping mall as he was trying to cover the fact he held this fragrance engraved in his being.  
  
Roses, the world had told everyone they were endangered, that they were a curse meant to tear through the people whose soul had been bounded to them like thorns making a heart bleed out until there was nothing left. The epitome of love had been tarnished, unrightfully reduced to a life sentence if one's soul had been unlucky enough to be tied to them. It was contradictory, to Hongbin it always was, just how something so precious could be seen as a life sentence, could rip you away from love, from your destined half because few held the meaning of love running through them. But Hongbin is there now, with Hakyeon, a soul whose fragrance would render him almost entirely unable to find his true love, his soulmate and even so, Hongbin gives no importance to this fact when he can love Hakyeon on behalf of the whole damn world.  
  
He sniffs Hakyeon's neck, taking him in, taking love, first love, eternal love, passion and everything Hakyeon carries with him in. Featherlight kisses fall on the back Hakyeon’s neck sweetly laced with a hum of content, Hongbin is tightening his embrace as if afraid the other would vanish from his arms because of the prying looks from society, judgemental idiocy that would attempt ripping him away from Hongbin even when they are alone, even when the world seems for them at least for a while, "Don't you dare move" he whispers, more like a plea than a command.  
  
Hongbin's fingers clutch Hakyeon's soft white wool sweater tightly, half in need to make his point come across, half in urgent necessity to make it known to Hakyeon he needs to feel him in between his arms, to know Hakyeon is there and won't fade away from his embrace just like that, "You know I have to go in a few" Hongbin buries his face on Hakyeon's back, his hold becomes tighter and a gasp leaves the man entrapped in loving arms that scream they need him. It is addictive, to Hongbin this fragrance is nothing more than completely addicting and trying to put up a fight with the need to get lost in it seems futile.  
  
"Please don't" Hongbin mumbles, he is not one to cling like his life depended on it but it is different with Hakyeon, he knows it breaks the barriers of rationality and that he probably is in for heartbreak, that he could break Hakyeon if he isn't careful but all becomes blurry when everything seems perfect.  
  
"Until when then Mr Blue Iris?" Hakyeon mentions and this makes Hongbin giggle, albeit a bit bitterly. It reminds him of whoever is his "true match" and it stings, because he is way too in love to care for predetermined halves.   
  
"You are my half, you know?" It may sound cheesy, but Hongbin feels the need to get over any feelings of cornyness that could invade him because he hasn't felt anything more real than this ever--and if he perceived the rose fragrance and was drawn to it among the rest of people who could have but didn't, then it means that Hakyeon is for him.  
  
"Don't you ever regret it?" And Hongbin shakes his head, still not planning to let go, "It's only working because I am masking it"  
  
Silence befalls them and it is enough for Hongbin to make Hakyeon turn around and face him, "And you shouldn't hide something something so beautiful"  
  
"That's what you said when we met" Hakyeon hesitantly places his hand on Hongbin's arm, clutching his jacket worriedly, "I can't ever get to be your assigned flower--I won’t _ever_ "  
  
Hongbin brings him close, hand cupping Hakyeon's cheek, capturing his lips in a kiss that overwhelms him as much as the first time, entangling his legs just to trap him and not let him go as he feels like he is just so done for, that there is no going back because his breath is meant to mingle with Hakyeon and him alone.  
  
Hongbin whispers, low enough for it to be a secret but loud to be an statement signed with his words, Hakyeon's breathless pants caress his lips, "I can live without a blue iris, but I would die without my rose" perfection in its uniqueness, one in a million and if ripped away Hongbin would lose it.  
  
Hakyeon rests his head against Hongbin's forehead, fears still running like an intense river current through him and Hongbin can tell from the way Hakyeon is shaking in his hands, tremors of uncertainty making small whimpers leave his lips "This was supposed to be a sweet moment"  
  
Hongbin brings him close to his chest and Hakyeon's fingers grab strands of his dark chestnut locks from the back, just as unwilling to leave from the comfort even when doubts creep through him, "It is still a _right_ moment"  
  
The scent overwhelms Hongbin, as if it was Hakyeon's soul speaking to him, showing itself out in the open for Hongbin alone and it is too divine to think that there is even a sliver of wrong in this when he can lose himself in this for life, uncaring of whom he is tied to, "I love blue irises" Hakyeon says, Hongbin replies with a nod, after all, it does account for something that Hakyeon chose to hide the truth behind Hongbin's actual fragrance. It does mean something, Hongbin believes that it is a sign they are meant to be.  
  
"I adore roses" Hongbin says.  
  
"You only found out how they smell because of me" it is teasing, but he can't reply when the way Hakyeon looks at him just silences him.  
  
His hand rests on the small of Hakyeon's back, swiftly trailing the way up his spine, Hongbin just hums and allows for his lips to curve into a smile, "So I am not letting you go because of that"  
  
And he actually really means that. Because he is willing to take whatever thorn his rose has as long as he can have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go~ this is a very...weird...soulmate au I guess? not your usual thing I guess haha. It's an abridge version, I have plans on expanding it but I really feel like adding more to the tag and knowing I have this and a couple of more drabbles I thought why not.
> 
> I'm unsure as to how long it will take me to elaborate more on this AU but I thought I should post ^^ hope you guys are interested when you read the unabridged version :3 I have nice plans for it eventually. 
> 
> Comments are always apprecciated!
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)


End file.
